


wonderstruck

by bruadarxch



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Now Complete!, but it's shirbert so it goes Bad, delly plays matchmaker, gilbert casually quotes pride and prejudice and anne loses her shit, gilbert thinks delly is making the crazy lessons up, he's in for a surprise when he picks her up from school one day, it would be a meet-cute if this was literally any other couple, miss shirley is the teacher we all wanted as kids, no slates though!, reverse gay panic at one point, teacher!Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruadarxch/pseuds/bruadarxch
Summary: Delphine Lacroix raves about Miss Shirley and her crazy lessons. Her uncle Gilbert thinks his niece surely has an overactive imagination, but one day he has to pick her up from school and a certain redhead covered in paint from head to toe crashes into him.OR: Gilbert Blythe puts his foot in it when he meets Anne in every universe. Luckily for him, she didn't have any heavy objects around in this one.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 210
Kudos: 995





	1. the very first page (not where the storyline ends)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you rafiah (@softlyblythe on Twitter) for giving me the idea, I hope you like this!
> 
> title from 'enchanted' by taylor swift because that song = big gilbert energy (at least in this fic!)

“Blythe.”

A voice makes Gilbert stir in his sleep. He lets out a whimper and rolls over, refusing to wake up.

“Blythe. _ Gilbert_,” the voice insists, and he feels a hand shaking his arm. 

Bash?

“Wake up you moke!”

_ Yup. Definitely Bash. _

Gilbert finally manages to slightly open his eyes and the afternoon light blinds him. Bash is standing over him, looking slightly exasperated.

“What?” Gilbert asks, voice muffled with sleep. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost one in the afternoon,” Bash replies. “I know you had a long shift at the hospital last night but this is an emergency.”

At this Gilbert bolts up in his bed, his doctor brain taking over any trace of sleepiness. “What happened? Are you okay? Is Delly okay?”

“Everyone’s fine!” Bash quickly says, wincing. “Sorry, not that kind of emergency.”

“Bash!”

“I’m sorry! But it _ is _ an emergency,” Bash insists. “I wouldn’t wake you up if it wasn’t.”

“Okay, okay,” Gilbert says, rubbing his eyes. “What is it?”

“You need to pick up Delphine from school.”

“That’s it? Don’t you usually call a babysitter for that?” he asks, slightly confused.

“Yes, Blythe, but Mr Barry just called about a last minute situation with the exports team and Mrs Lynde couldn’t come on such short notice,” Bash explains, visibly frustrated with his adoptive brother’s refusal to _ just get up already._ “So can you _ please _ do your uncle duty and go pick Delly up?”

“When does she get out?”

“_In half an hour, _” Bash says pointedly.

“Oh shit!” Gilbert finally gets out of bed and hastily starts getting dressed. “Okay, I’m coming.”

“Thank you!” Bash calls out, already rushing out the front door. “I’ll text you the address. Don’t be late!”

*

Gilbert is late. 

It’s not completely his fault, traffic in the afternoon is always a nightmare even in their relatively small city. That, and he had never been to little Delphine’s school so he accidentally gets lost. He’s not _ extremely _ late though, so he’s sure he’ll be able to persuade his 7-year-old niece into forgiving him with a quick trip to her favorite ice cream shop. He just hopes Bash thought ahead and called the school so her teacher doesn’t think he’s trying to kidnap Delly or something. 

He vaguely recalls Delly talking about her teacher during dinner. Gilbert never took his niece’s stories about Miss Shirley too seriously, knowing how wild Delly’s imagination is. It’s just impossible that a teacher would do things like take her students on a field trip to the middle of the forest so they could “whisper secrets to the trees, the best listeners nature had to offer”. It simply sounded ridiculous, but Delly did complete a very nice project on the different varieties of trees in Prince Edward Island.

When Gilbert finally arrives to the school building—and only about ten minutes late, to his infinite relief—he feels uneasy. Like there’s something momentous about to happen to him but he doesn’t know exactly what. _ Weird_. He walks up the steps to the front door when someone pulls it open from the inside and a red-headed figure barrels into him.

“Whoa!” he exclaims taking the young woman by the arms before they both fall down the stairs. “Are you okay?”

Then she looks at him with big blue eyes and his heart picks up speed. His mind goes blank as they both take each other in. She’s short, barely coming up to his shoulders. Her long red hair is cascading down her back and she’s looking at him with parted lips and a faint blush on her freckle-covered cheeks. _ Cute_, his unhelpful mind supplies. He swears the world slows down around them, and he almost forgets where he is. Then it’s like the woman in front of him suddenly shakes herself off the weird spell between them.

“Sorry,” she sputters. “Oh god! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, no worries,” he smiles at her.

“This is mortifying,” she continues, avoiding his gaze. “Utterly mortifying! I wish this was the first time my overactive brain makes me lose sight of my surroundings but I can promise it’s not, probably not the last either...”

“It’s fine, really!”

“...which is why the principal will have a field day with this,” the redhead rattles on, “she was just reminding me about the perils of being distracted in the school environment and not even an hour later here I am. Harming people!”

“You just bumped into me,” Gilbert quips, amused.

“Oh but only because you’re an adult, and my tiny constitution couldn’t possibly make a big impact, but imagine the catastrophic consequences of such an accident if I were to crash into one of our tiny students!”

“Well, I won’t tell if you don’t,” he gives her a teasing grin. “This... _ accident _ can stay between us.”

The woman rolls her eyes but seems grateful. He takes a proper look at her this time and that’s when he notices that she’s covered in paint of different colors from head to toe. There’s a big splotch of green on her right cheek and multicolored droplets all over the tips of her red hair. She’s wearing an apron that maybe someday was white, but now is anything but. She looks like she’s just come back from a paintball battle instead of a classroom. She notices him staring and crosses her arms in front of her, self consciously.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“Uh...” _ Shit_. Gilbert had almost forgotten why he was in the school in the first place. Luckily for him, this is the moment his niece finds him.

“Uncle Gilby!” Delphine squeals, throwing herself at his legs. He smiles and picks her up, almost forgetting the weird encounter with the woman still in front of him.

“Hello Princess Delphine,” he says warmly. “Daddy couldn’t come pick you up, wanna have a date with your favorite uncle?”

“You’re late!” she chastises him, crossing her little arms.

“I know,” he says, apologetically. “Will you forgive me if I buy you ice cream?”

“Three whole balls?” she asks excitedly. Gilbert laughs.

“Okay, but don’t tell your dad,” he whispers conspiratorially. Delly giggles and he puts her down, taking her little hand in his. Then he turns to the woman still standing in front of them. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Gilbert Blythe, Delphine’s uncle. Her father couldn’t pick her up today, he had a last minute situation at work.”

The redhead begins to introduce herself but the little girl in Gilbert’s arms interrupts her.

“Uncle Gil this is Miss Shirley! She’s super smart like you,” Delly says excitedly. “Isn’t she the prettiest girl in the whole world?”

At this both adults blush a deep red. They both avoid the other’s eyes and Gilbert clears his throat wishing his niece hadn’t inherited Bash’s gift for embarrassing him in public.

“That’s impossible, Princess Delphine,” he answers, very pointedly not looking at the indeed very pretty woman in front of him. “_You _ are the prettiest girl in the world. Now go pick up your stuff, we should get going.”

Delly giggles in delight and runs back into the school building, leaving the two adults alone in an awkward silence. Gilbert looks back at the teacher and tries to clear the tension.

“So you’re the famous Miss Shirley?” he asks, flashing her a smile.

“I guess I am. Most adults just call me Anne, though,” she replies, offering her hand. He shakes it and he does an okay job of ignoring the strange tingling sensation the handshake gives him. Anne clears her throat this time—looking similarly affected, might he add—and tries to stir the conversation into a safe topic. “Delphine is a very bright girl, you must be proud.”

“Oh yeah, I am,” he smiles warmly. He never thought he’d be the type of person to get sappy about kids, but watching Delly grow up has been one of the greatest joys of his life. She’s brought so much joy to their home, and she continues to amaze him every day with the things she learns and the adventures she get herself into at just seven years old. He can’t quite contain the expression of pure love that takes over his face, and Anne must pick up on it because she smiles back at him. He looks back at her... _ colorful _ current state of being and chuckles. “I’ve heard a lot about you, actually. I thought Delly was making your crazy lessons up, but I guess I was wrong.”

He didn’t mean it as a bad thing, but the icy glare she gives him tells him his choice of words was definitely a mistake.

“Excuse me?!” she whispers, anger clear in her voice. Gilbert gulps.

“Oh! I didn’t mean...”

“I’ll have you know that my methods are calculated and highly efficient,” she hisses. “It’s enough that the old fashioned people at this school question me even though I’ve proven myself time and time again. I won’t tolerate it from someone who’s only known me for fifteen minutes and hasn’t even set foot in this school once!”

Gilbert is at a loss of words. He obviously didn’t mean to offend Anne, but the fire in her eyes suggests she is very much offended—even tempted to hit him with something given the opportunity. He hates himself for it, but underneath all the embarrassment he thinks _ Anne Shirley is a passionate individual alright. _He can’t lie to himself and say she doesn’t look beautiful all riled up, because she does—hands resting on her hips, eyes bright, flushed cheeks, looking ready to take on the world.

Before he can say something even more idiotic and give her an opportunity to actually slap him, his very opportune niece bursts through the door again demanding the ice cream he promised.

He lets sweet, unaware Delly drag him away as he casts an apologetic look at the still furious teacher. She merely crosses her arms in front of her.

“Good afternoon, Mr Blythe,” Anne says coldly. With that she turns and disappears inside the building.

Gilbert is left with the strongest shame clouding his thoughts and a heart doing somersaults inside his chest. _ Fuck. _


	2. my thoughts will echo your name (until i see you again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last two days have been a rollercoaster. finishing this made me happy, I hope it can cheer you up too ❤️

Gilbert Blythe does _not_ have a crush.

That’s what he tells himself the day after the incident with Miss Shirley at Delphine’s school. After treating Delly to the promised ice cream and babysitting until Bash came home from work, he went back to the hospital for another evening shift. He went through his usual routine, but for some reason he couldn’t get the redhead off his head. He kept thinking about their strange encounter, how he had felt an odd connection to her—_how he was almost sure she felt it too_—how he had accidentally insulted her, how devastated he felt when she disappeared with that look of absolute hatred in her eyes. It’s like he already missed whatever it was that ran between them before he ruined it. And sure, she might be the prettiest woman he’d ever seen, but that didn’t mean anything.

By the time he came back home, setting his alarm clock earlier than he was used to on the weeks he worked the evening shift, he’d decided he just needed to go back and apologize. He was truly sorry An- _Miss Shirley _had interpreted his words as him doubting her skills, and he wouldn’t be able to rest until she knew that. He had to clear the misunderstanding and tell her she was most definitely an amazing teacher if Delly’s enthusiasm was anything to go by. His father didn’t raise him to go around disrespecting other people’s jobs. 

_Righting a wrong. That’s all it was._

***

“You have a _crush_?” Bash exclaims the following afternoon, almost crying with laughter, “on _Delly’s teacher_?!”

Gilbert hides his face in his hands with a groan. _He knew this would happen_.

“I do _not_ have a crush,” he tries to stay calm. “I just said something I shouldn’t. It wasn’t very polite and I have to go apologize.”

“So you insulted her?! That’s worse, Blythe,” Bash can’t stop laughing. Gilbert wants to dig a hole and throw himself in it. Maybe throw Bash instead.

“I didn’t!” he protests.

“What did you say that you must absolutely pick Delly up again today, after I almost had to drag you off the bed yesterday?”

“I said… I didn’t… I-I may have told her I thought Delly was making her lessons up, what with them always being so… _crazy_,” he winces as he admits it out loud.

“You did _what_?”

“I know, okay? I didn’t mean it like that, but she definitely didn’t care for an explanation. She looked like she was ready to hit me with something,” the memory of Anne’s death stare sends a new wave of remorse.

“She should’ve!”

“Bash!”

“Sorry, sorry,” the older man is clearly having the time of his life. He looks at Gilbert, eyes full of mirth. “To answer your question: yes, you can go pick Delly up. But please, for the love of God, don’t embarrass this family again in front of the teacher. It’s a really good school and I won’t leave just because you act like a moke in front of a pretty girl.”

Gilbert rolls his eyes, ignoring Bash’s jab—although being aware he is totally right. He grabs an apple to eat on the way and heads out the door.

***

As he approaches the school, he realizes with a start that he has no idea what he’s doing. _Will he even see her? Will she be willing to hear his apology? Will she actually believe him? _He hasn’t been able to shake off the guilt of accidentally implying she was less than absolutely professional in her job. Even after just a few minutes it became clear that Anne Shirley is a force to be reckoned with, and Delly’s devotion to the teacher was proof enough of her talent.

This time Gilbert is actually early, which he is grateful for as he makes his way across the sea of parents already there. For some reason, his heart is beating faster and faster the closer to the school entrance he walks. _Guilt_, he thinks, _just guilt_.

Ten minutes later, the first wave of children barrels through the door, all of them excited to go home after a long day of school. Some of them run straight to their parents or guardians, others linger around and play games while they wait to be collected. When he sees children of Delly’s age coming out of the doors, his heart gives a traitorous lurch and he squares his shoulders as if getting ready for battle.

After what seems like forever, Delly and Miss Shirley walk out the door together, deep in conversation. Gilbert can’t help but smile at the sight: Delly is clearly in the middle of one of her stories, probably one full of fantasy and adventure. Her teacher, far from looking bored or tired, has her whole attention focused on the small girl, listening intently to every single detail in her tale, and clearly being the perfect audience. It’s not often that Delly finds people so willing to listen to her, and the sight of Miss Shirley enthusiastically supporting her sends an unexpected warmth through Gilbert’s body.

He realizes he’s staring at them when her big grey eyes find his and her whole demeanor changes. Her body tenses as she looks at him with an unreadable expression. Gilbert gulps and looks away, deciding to greet Delly first and deal with this mess he’s gotten himself into later. Thankfully, the little girl finally sees him standing in front of them and runs into his eyes with delight.

“Are we going for ice cream again?” she asks excitedly.

Gilbert looks at her with mock offense. “Really Princess? That’s all you want from me? You break my heart.” Delphine giggles, and he smiles at her. He can’t deny her anything, and he can’t even pretend to be mad at her—not even as a joke. _Her teenage years are going to be interesting, for sure_, he thinks. He notices Delly’s teacher is still standing behind them and clears his throat. “Hey Delly, can you go play with your friends for a little while? I have to speak with Miss Shirley, I won’t be long.”

The woman starts when she hears her name, and with relief he notes that she doesn’t instantly run away.

Delly looks at him with wide eyes. She leans in, her voice turning to whispers. “Please don’t tell her you helped me with my science project, she’ll think I cheated,” she pleads. Gilbert tries his best not to crack up in front of her, knowing she’ll take full offense.

“I promise she won’t think that. And anyway, I came here to apologize for a far worse crime,” he tells her conspiratorially. From the corner of his eye he notices Miss Shirley raising an eyebrow, and he resists the urge of flashing her a grin. He has the feeling she won’t react well to cheekiness just yet.

“Did _you _cheat?” his niece asks, bewildered.

“_Worse_,” he emphasizes dramatically, biting back a grin.

The little girl gasps like he just confessed a terrible crime. “I’ll give you time,” she says very earnestly, clearly trying to sound like a grown up. Gilbert very nearly laughs then, but luckily Delly runs off before he loses it. He’s smiling when he finally looks up to the teacher still waiting at the top of the stairs, though.

He spies the hint of a smile on her face, but the moment their eyes meet it disappears. He swallows his disappointment and walks towards her, nerves pooling in his stomach.

“Hi,” he greets, hoping she can’t hear his nerves.

“Hello, Mr Blythe,” she replies, no trace of emotion in her voice. She’s looking at him coldly, and for a second he almost misses the blazing hatred of the day before. “Can I help you with anything?”

He realizes she’s being the epitome of professionalism, and he wants to punch himself for ever implying she was anything but. He looks away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, and when he looks back at her his eyes are full of sincere regret.

“Miss Shirley, I… I came to apologize,” he starts. The teacher raises a single eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. “I’m truly sorry. There’s no excuse, I know how my words came across, but I can promise you I never meant them in a negative way.”

“You never meant to say that my lessons are _crazy_ in a negative way?” she asks, the tiniest trace of anger coming back to her voice. Gilbert winces.

“You probably don’t believe me,” he continues. “And obviously, you don’t have to forgive me.”

“Obviously.”

“My choice of words was clearly awful. I’ve never had a way with them. What I meant to say is that I know very well how big Delly’s imagination is, and the way she described you and your lessons… It sounded too good to be true, like you were one of the fairies in her stories or something,” he thinks he sees the faintest blush on her cheeks, but decides to ignore it and keeps on explaining. “I just thought she might have been exaggerating to make school sound more fun, that’s all. I was wrong, and I apologize. But I do want to say, I’ve _never _doubted your professionalism. However innovative your methods might be, they clearly work. Delly almost cried when Christmas break started. I’ve never seen a kid so excited to go to school, and it’s thanks to you.”

The tiniest smile starts to grow on the corner of Miss Shirley’s mouth, and Gilbert’s heart almost leaps with joy. She quickly regains her composure and gives him a serious look, but she can’t hide the faint blush tinting her cheeks.

“Thank you for apologizing, Mr Blythe. I appreciate it. Now if you excuse me, I must go back to the classroom. Have a good day.”

With that she quickly turns, her long braid flying around her, and runs back to the building. Gilbert smiles.

***

The third time Gilbert Blythe picks his niece up from school in a week, he tells himself (and Bash) that he’s just trying to be a very good uncle. _And he does enjoy his sneaky ice cream dates with Delly, sue him_. He’s certainly not hoping to bump into a certain teacher. Nope. Not at all. Bash can laugh at him all he wants.

When Miss Shirley doesn’t come out of the school with her students he decides the pang in his chest is just a sign of exhaustion. He’s been working late nights after all, he should probably take a nap when he gets home. He doesn’t even notice how intently he’s staring at the front door of the school until he feels the tug of a small hand. With a start he looks down to find Delphine eyeing him like he just grew a second head.

“Are you okay, Uncle Gil?” she asks suspiciously. She looks so much like Mary right then, and it makes Gilbert smile.

“Sorry Princess, I got lost in thought.”

Delly promptly forgets her uncle’s weird tactics after the promise of more ice cream, and Gilbert silently wonders why his heart is beating like he almost got caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing.

***

The fourth time he goes to Delly’s school, to his credit, is as a favor to Bash again. This week Gilbert is working the morning shift, and one day as he’s getting ready to go to work Bash bursts in his room begging him to take Delly to school on his way. Something about Mr Barry’s terrible management of his time is discussed, but Gilbert is a polite young man and he won’t dwell on Bash’s colorful vocabulary.

That, however, doesn’t stop him from glaring at his so called brother when he teasingly yells _don’t be a moke around Miss Shirley _as Gilbert and Delly make his way out of the door. He doesn’t dignify that with a response.

“What is a moke, Uncle Gil?” Delphine asks later in the car. If Gilbert didn’t love her so much, he might murder Bash one day.

“It’s… It’s what your daddy calls people who act dumb when they should know better,” he tries to explain. Delly scrunches her face as if she’s trying really hard to understand this new information.

“Why are you a moke?” she wonders innocently.

Maybe Gilbert will murder Bash after all.

Silently cursing, Gilbert takes a breath before replying to his curious niece. “It’s just something he likes to call me to tease me, Princess. It’s not serious.”

He can already see the school building, and he’s certainly very glad this conversation is not going to last much longer. Delly looks like she’s deep in thought again, or maybe just sleepy this early in the morning, and Gilbert prays that she doesn’t have follow up questions.

Alas, he must have done something terrible in a past life. Miss Shirley exits the school to greet her students, looking cheery as ever. Gilbert—who’s certainly _not_ a morning person—can’t help but smile, finding her hyper energy contagious. He walks Delly to the door, and the lurch of his stomach when Miss Shirley’s eyes find his must be the result of drinking his morning coffee too fast. She looks a bit surprised to see him, but unfortunately Delly beats him to explain his presence.

“Good morning Miss Shirley! Daddy couldn’t come and he asked Uncle Gil to take me and to not be a moke around you!”

“Delly!” Gilbert chokes, face growing hot. His niece, innocent as ever, yells her goodbyes as soon as she sees her friends and rushes into the building, leaving a very flustered doctor and a very confused teacher at the doors of the school. They stare at each other for a beat, until Miss Shirley breaks the awkward silence.

“What is a moke?” she asks, tilting her head. Gilbert actively stops himself from groaning and rubs his eyes, trying to will away the embarrassment.

“You’re not the first person to ask that today,” he mutters almost to himself. When he looks up she looks amused, a tiny smile hidden in the corner of her mouth, and for some reason he can’t say he’s mad at Delphine after all. “Sorry. It’s just something her father says to tease me, he’s always calling me that when he thinks I’m being particularly stupid.”

“And are you being particularly stupid right now?” she asks. _Is she teasing him?_

“I hope not,” he smirks. “I better leave for work before I do and break my promise.”

“Have a good day, Mr Blythe,” she says with a strange glint in her eyes.

“You too, Miss Shirley,” he replies and starts to walk away. Suddenly a thought occurs to him and he spins on his heels, calling her name before she disappears. “If Delphine calls someone a moke please know it’s Bash’s fault and not mine!”

He thinks he sees her rolling her eyes. “Good morning, Mr Blythe.”

Gilbert Blythe does _not _smile like a moke as he walks back to his car.

***

He will admit the fifth time he tells Bash he’d like to pick Delly up he doesn’t have a good enough reason to do so. Bash doesn’t really believe him when he says he’s just craving ice cream and Delly wouldn’t forgive him if he went without her. Gilbert doesn’t really care, truth be told. And Miss Shirley smiles timidly at him when she sees him waiting for his niece, so he doesn’t really mind Bash’s teasing during dinner.

The sixth time is purely coincidental. He gets out of the hospital right before school lets out, and it’s on his way, so why should Bash drive all the way there when he can easily stop by on his way home. Think about the climate crisis, Bash!

The seventh time he goes to the school is in the middle of the afternoon, when he gets home after an odd shift and sees Delly’s lunch sitting in the kitchen, forgotten. Without thinking he grabs it and rushes out the door, telling himself he’d just be an awful uncle if he let his niece starve. His doctor brain quietly reminds him Delphine is very unlikely to starve after one missed lunch, and surely someone will share with her or she’ll be able to get something to eat at the school cafeteria. He asks his doctor brain to kindly shut up, and gets in the car.

Miss Shirley’s face of utter confusion when he knocks on her classroom door makes his heart skip a beat. The feeling is so startling he has to clear his throat and looks away from her, trying to regain his composure. He sees the children lying on the floor, scattered around the classroom. The lights are turned off, there’s classical music playing and a projection of the Northern constellation map projected on the ceiling. He vaguely registers Miss Shirley clearing her throat and eyeing him with confusion. That’s when he remembers why he’s there in the first place. He hands her Delly’s lunch box, explaining the problem, and apologizes for interrupting what looks like a very immersive astronomy lesson.

Before taking his leave, he shots a look over the teacher’s shoulder and grins. “I believe my niece has fallen asleep.”

Miss Shirley looks behind her and laughs softly. “You know, I was afraid that would happen.”

“Please don’t tell her I told you,” he whispers. “Bash recently taught her about the meaning of _snitches get stitches_ and she can be a very literal kid sometimes.”

That makes Miss Shirley snort, and the sound of her laugh replays in Gilbert’s thoughts throughout the day.

The eighth time he no longer tries to come up with a excuse, he just texts Bash before grabbing his keys and doesn’t bother to read his reply. That day Miss Shirley comes out of the school completely covered in glitter, and suddenly the sun hits on her hair and makes it glimmer like she’s a jewel come to life. She’s like an ethereal being, too mesmerizing to be from this world. The wind makes her sparkling red hair dance around her, and she laughs at something some parent tells her, and suddenly Gilbert forgets how to breathe. That’s when he knows. _Wow._ His eyes go wide, his heart hammers inside his chest. This is… well, not _unexpected_, exactly. But certainly not very convenient.

_Gilbert Blythe has a crush._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, I love a boy in denial. let me know what you think!!! and come cry over everything that’s happened with me on tumblr @rootedbutfl0wing :) next chapter: anne in denial! and delly joining the ‘can these idiots just kiss already’ club!
> 
> thank you to the lovely megs368 (@onedayiwillflyfree on tumblr) for editing, you’re a gem ❤️
> 
> xx Irina


	3. the words i held back (as i was leaving too soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pals! I’m so sorry for the delay, these past few weeks have been crazy because I was finishing my degree!! I’m an English major now!!! never thought I’d see the day. 
> 
> anyway. now that THAT’S out of the way, onto more important matters, like finishing this fic. only one more chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, see you on the other side.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is _not_ a Gilbert Blythe fan.

That’s the first thought that comes to her after their disastrous first encounter. How dare he question her—_very successful!_—teaching methods. The first time he ever even bothered to set foot in his niece’s school, nonetheless! How a child as sweet and intelligent as Delphine Lacroix could be in any way related to such an entitled man is beyond her. _Crazy lessons.._. Anne hasn’t been this furious since she was a young orphan girl with a temper as fiery as her hair. She thought she had finally grown out of it, but her urge to whack him in the head with a heavy object clearly prove otherwise.

She’s thankful no other teachers were around to hear his hurtful words. This is only her second year at the school, but she knows for a fact that a good portion of her colleagues would agree with Mr Blythe. Her lessons _are _unusual. She is perfectly aware not many teachers would allow the liberties she allows in her classroom, but the fact is Anne Shirley knows exactly what she’s doing. She’s been studying and working and researching for _years_, and if she’s where she is now is because her methods _work_.

Anne won’t lie—she doubts herself sometimes. _Many times_. Even though she’s confident in her knowledge, sometimes being the odd one out is exhausting. The constant eye rolling when she gets passionate in a staff meeting, the strongly worded emails she gets from parents when they feel she crossed a line, the kids outside her class who like to make fun of her students when one of her ‘learning adventures’ gets everyone messy. Sometimes it’s a lot, and she wishes she could settle for a less peculiar curriculum, but when she sees the way her kids seem to love learning as much as she does, she knows she’s doing the right thing. She can’t let those children down.

Luckily, she has people on her side too, cheering her on. Her adoptive parents have always supported every crazy endeavor of hers without question ever since she was an 11-year-old with an overactive imagination. Her best friend and most kindred spirit Diana always has a pep talk ready when she needs a reminder of how important her job is. _You’re shaping the minds of a whole generation, and you’re doing a damn well job at that, _she would say. Most importantly, the school principal, Muriel Stacy, has always openly supported Anne’s ideas. Just like Anne, Miss Stacy has always advocated for hands-on learning, and has got her fair share of criticism over the years. Anne considers her a kindred spirit as well, and having her in her corner means the world to her.

Gilbert Blythe just had the worst timing, really.

Not only did his words hurt Anne’s pride, he had to catch her right after Miss Stacy had reprimanded her for being too inside her head that day. She’d been walking down the hall after class, quite distracted with thoughts of future lessons, and she had failed to hear Miss Stacy calling her name three times. The principal hadn’t been angry, just a bit worried for her and the children’s safety, but Anne’s fear of disappointing the woman she now considered her mentor had affected her more than she expected. Her insecurities hit her like a ton of bricks, and to make matters even worse her last lesson of the day had been on the chromatic wheel, and she was walking around the school completely covered in paint, so she got even more looks than usual. And then Mr Blythe said he believed her lessons so _crazy_—_oh, how she hated that word_—that he even though sweet little Delphine was making them up! That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Anne knows she should feel ashamed for lashing out—after all, he’s part of a student’s family, and therefore could probably make a formal complaint against her—but truth be told, she thinks she was actually very polite, and Gilbert Blythe should consider himself lucky she hadn’t slapped him right then and there.

The worst thing about this is that right before he completely ruined it, she had been quite taken with the handsome stranger who had caught her when she ran into him and joked with her. She had felt the strangest pull towards him, and for a second she was almost positive he felt it too. Clearly he didn’t. But that serves Anne right for giving in to her wild imagination once again, especially when it comes to handsome young men. _Those are the worst._

That evening when she gets back to the apartment she shares with Diana she’s still fuming. Their apartment wasn’t very big, but it had an open floor plan, which the pair adored. They could speak to one another while one cooked dinner and the other sat in the living room, finishing up work for the day. Their bedrooms were down an adjacent hallway, each one having a huge walk in closet. They did have to share a bathroom, but it made getting ready in the morning all the more fun. Diana is reading on the couch when Anne slams the door shut, startling her. The redhead crosses the common area without a word and drops her bag in her room before locking herself in the bathroom.

“Anne?” Diana calls after her with no response. She hears Anne turn on the shower. Diana gets up, her book forgotten on the coffee table as she stands by the bathroom door, a bit worried about her friend. “Anne are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Diana!” Anne replies. _You know, like a liar. _She ignores her best friend’s worried pleas on the other side of the bathroom door as she furiously scrubs the paint off her body.

After a long hot shower she finally feels clean and a tiny bit less angry with the world. As she exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel she almost bumps into Diana, who’s still waiting outside the door with her hands on her hips.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, can you please tell me what’s going on?” her best friend demands.

Anne sighs and walks past her towards her room. “Long day. I’ll tell you over dinner.”

When she finally emerges from her room in her favorite pajamas and her wet hair in two twin braids, Anne’s heart melts as she sees an open bottle of wine on the small kitchen island and Diana cooking dinner. By the smell of it she’s making mac and cheese, Anne’s favorite comfort food.

“Dearest Diana, how will I ever deserve you?” she asks as she hugs her best friend from behind.

Diana chuckles. “Set the table and tell me what’s going on and we’ll be even.”

So Anne starts telling Diana about her dreadful day. When dinner is ready she pours two glasses of wine, and Diana listens patiently as Anne rants about every tiny thing that brought her over the edge, offering support and calming her anxiety about disappointing Principal Stacy and her students.

“…and then I had the most dreadful encounter with a guy who turned out to be one of my student’s uncle.”

“Oh, was he cute?” Diana smirks.

“Diana! I just told you it was dreadful,” Anne retorts angrily. However, Diana notices, she doesn’t deny it.

“He_ was_!” Diana exclaims with glee.

The redhead looks away trying to fight the blush she can already feel creeping up her neck. “I don’t see how that could be relevant…”

“Anne…” her best friend gives her a pointed look.

“Okay, yes, he was cute,” she admits with a huff, ignoring Diana’s smug smile. “However, he turned out to be the most awful, wicked, rude man so it doesn’t matter!”

Diana eyes her suspiciously. “Okay, you have to elaborate on that.”

So Anne tells her about Gilbert Blythe and his stupid opinions about her lessons and how _yes_, she may have lost herself in his eyes for a second, but really, it was just her imagination playing games with her and it serves her well, because now she doesn’t want to see that man ever again in her life!

When she finishes telling the story, Anne is expecting Diana to be as angry as she is. However, her best friend is staring looking at her with a slight frown. “Anne, I don’t think that guy wanted to insult you.”

“Excuse me?!” Anne says, feeling betrayed by her dearest friend.

“Hear me out,” Diana quickly replies, trying to placate her. “Don’t get mad at me. Maybe you’re right and he’s rude and awful. But I think maybe he was just… nervous?”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Why on earth would he be nervous?”

“Maybe because a beautiful woman unexpectedly ran straight into his arms in the middle of the day?” Diana asks pointedly. Anne gapes at her and tries to come up with a dignified response, but fails spectacularly. Diana simply grins. “Just food for thought, that’s all.”

Anne stays uncharacteristically quiet as they finish their meal.

*

Gilbert’s apology takes Anne completely by surprise. As she hurries back to the classroom, the school now almost empty, she tries to will the heat in her cheeks away. By the time she reaches her door and closes it behind her, back leaning against it as she tries to catch her breath, there’s no use trying to fight the blush, nor the giddy smile that’s now taking over her face.

Maybe Gilbert Blythe isn’t so awful after all.

*

As the weeks pass and Gilbert shows up at the school more and more, Anne becomes an expert at ignoring the way her heart skips a beat whenever she sees the now familiar mop of dark curls and kind hazel eyes staring back at her in the school parking lot.

She ignores the way her skin feels like it’s on fire for hours after she sees him.

She ignores the pang of disappointment she feels when she sees Delphine’s sweet father waiting for her instead of her uncle.

She ignores Diana’s teasing remarks. Her so called best friend has taken to point out she comes home smiling on the days she sees him, and she ignores that too.

Gilbert Blythe might be nicer than she initially thought—_and funnier, and kinder, and maybe even more handsome_—but that doesn’t mean anything. Not at all.

*

One thing Anne starts to notice is that Delphine Lacroix, one of her sweetest students, has started mentioning her uncle more and more.

At first, Anne doesn’t give it a second thought, it’s obviously just a coincidence. However, she can’t help but think it’s a little bit impressive just how many assignments the little girl manages to squeeze her uncle in: compositions on how she wants to be a doctor because of him, presentations on how he is the person she looks up to the most, countless drawings of the both of them having adventures.

Anne thinks it impossibly sweet, and secretly stores away the little pieces of information about him she receives.

Delphine also starts to mention him in conversations more often. Anne hears her mention ‘Uncle Gil’ almost everyday now, either to her or to her classmates. Nevertheless, she doesn’t suspect the little girl to have ulterior motives until she overhears a conversation between her and one of her friends during recess one day.

“…so the plan is working and he thinks she’s super pretty and totally amazing!” the little girl says excitedly. Her classmate looks positively shocked.

“Miss Shirley?!” Anne stops dead in her tracks when she hears her name. She’s standing right around the corner so the young students don’t notice her. “But she’s a teacher!”

Delphine’s friend, Lydia, speaks with such repulsion that Anne doesn’t know whether to be offended or burst out laughing. She remembers being their age and firmly believing teachers only existed within the realms of school. The first time she bumped into one while grocery shopping with Marilla was quite the shock for her little mind.

Nonetheless, she’s still curious about why exactly are Delphine and Lydia talking about her. _And who thinks she’s pretty and amazing? Certainly not…_

“And Uncle Gil is a doctor,” the youngest Lacroix replies indignantly. Anne blanches, and feels her heart drumming inside her chest. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Lydia takes a second to reply as she ponders the question. “You’re right. And she _is _pretty!”

Now both girls share the same enthusiasm. “Yes! And amazing! And Uncle Gil is super smart like her even if Dad calls him a moke. They’d be so perfect together!”

Anne’s jaw hangs open. She can feel her whole body blushing, and her heart is most definitely doing somersaults now. If she doesn’t have a stroke in the next five minutes she’ll be quite surprised.

“He’s cute too,” Lydia teases.

“_Ew_! He’s my _uncle_!”

Soon after that both girls run away laughing, but their teacher is still rooted to the spot in a state of shock. She can’t believe sweet little Delphine Lacroix has been playing matchmaker all along! Her first instinct is to feel indignant over a child trying to meddle in her personal life. However, an involuntary snort comes out of her mouth instead, and suddenly she’s doubled over laughing at how ridiculous this whole situation is.

She doesn’t think about Delphine’s words again until she’s recounting the whole conversation over dinner with Diana.

“So Gilbert Blythe thinks you’re pretty and amazing?” Diana asks, voice full of mirth. Anne chokes on her wine.

“Diana!” Anne protests, as if she’s about to deny it. The traitorous blush crawling up her neck gives her away, though.

Diana grins mischievously. “I don’t want to say _I told you so_ but… I totally told you so.”

Anne stands up with mock offense, taking her empty plate and glass with her. “I will not stand for this blatant mockery in my own home,” she says as she loads the dishwasher.

“Hey, it’s my home too!” Diana retorts.

“Yes but I found the apartment!”

“And I pay the wi-fi bill!”

“And I pay for Netflix _and _Disney+!”

Diana admits her defeat with a smirk and a roll of her eyes, and Anne victoriously marches out of the kitchen, heading to her room, where a small mountain of ungraded assignments is waiting for her. In a split second she decides to turn back and poke her head around the door.

“And for your information, it’s _super _pretty and _totally _amazing!”

*

For all that she and Diana have joked about it for the last few days, Anne realizes she isn’t ready to face Gilbert Blythe the moment she walks out of the school building with her students and finds his hazel eyes already fixed on her. Her breath catches as their gazes lock, and it’s getting harder and harder for her to ignore the electric current she feels between them. The way his Adam’s apple bobs as he stares deeply into her grey eyes suggests he feels it too. None of them notice Delly grinning and giving a thumbs up to Lydia across the parking lot.

Gilbert takes the smallest step towards her and suddenly it’s too much, and they’re _at school_, and everyone is surely watching, and Anne panics.

She doesn’t see the crestfallen look on his face the moment she turns around and bolts back into the building.

He doesn’t see the nervous tears welling up in her eyes as she rushes to lock herself in the staff bathroom.

*

For the next few weeks everything is… _fine._

School keeps Anne busy, as Miss Stacy has asked her to organize an outdoors day trip for not only her class, but potentially the whole school. It’s only in the early stages, and Anne still has to turn in a complete report for it to become a reality, but she’s thrilled to have such a responsibility. Miss Stacy wants the students to really learn about Prince Edward Island, to fall in love with its nature so they’ll be inspired to protect it and take conscience of the effects of climate change on their beautiful island, and she told her no one would be more perfect for such an educational endeavor than Anne. With a—_probably overenthusiastic_—handshake Anne wholeheartedly agrees, and sets to design a spectacular outing with a complete set of companion lessons, the biggest project she has ever undertaken.

And so, that’s how Anne spends week after week exploring her island with the same childlike wonder as when she first arrived, trying to find the best spots for the children to roam and fall in love with. The forests and the lakes and the cliffs greet her like old friends, and the breeze carries the smell of childhood and adventure and _home. _

At first she was able to convince Diana to accompany her in her little trips down memory lane, but Anne is a very thorough educator and soon even her best friend tires of inspecting every little corner of the Avonlea forest. She still agreed to go with Anne at least once a week. Anne has always felt at peace while alone in nature, so she doesn’t mind the lack of company. In fact, she grows to crave her walks in solitude. Being a teacher has given her many blessings, but quiet moments are not among them.

In her quiet ramblings Anne has tried very hard to _not _think about a certain curly haired doctor, because really, what’s the point? She knows that whatever it is she feels, she absolutely cannot act on it. It would be incredibly inappropriate, and she has worked too hard to get where she is for it to fall apart because of a guy—a very cute guy, yes, she’s not in total denial, but one she hasn’t even had a full conversation with nonetheless.

So Anne walks, and takes photographs and notes of her surroundings. She meticulously analyzes every inch of her island and slowly but surely starts to envision the lessons that it can teach the young students.

And maybe, just maybe, sometimes she whispers to the trees, and tells them about a man with kind hazel eyes and awful timing. And she is fine.

*

On one particular Saturday morning, Anne manages to convince Diana to come with her on her ‘daily quest’, as she has taken to call her walks. _It just sounds much more romantic! _Diana agreed because Anne promised to take her to their old secret spot in the woods, the tiny clearing where they held the reunions for their Story Club.

Diana was one of Anne’s first kindred spirits. They’ve been thick as thieves almost since the minute Anne set foot in Avonlea, and even though they’ve had their arguments and misunderstandings over the years, both of them know that the link and the love they share is rare. However, kindred as they are, Diana has never been as interested in denial as her redheaded best friend.

“So,” she starts as they sort through overgrown bushes and weeds on their way to their spot, “have we beaten enough around the bush for your liking?”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Ha, ha. Very funny.”

“You know I love you more than anything, Anne, but there’s only so much unnecessary moping I can take,” Diana says matter-of-factly.

“Excuse you!” Anne protests. “I’m certainly _not_ moping…”

“Yes, you are.”

“…and even if I were—which I am_ not—_it’d be perfectly justified...”

“I disagree.”

“…because whatever this tiny, _insignificant_ infatuation with Gilbert Blythe means, I certainly can’t do anything about it.”

“So you admit it!” Diana exclaims victoriously. “You like him!”

“I didn’t say I liked him! I said I have a tiny and insignificant infatuation,” Anne retorts.

“That’s Anne code for ‘I’m half in love and in total panic mode’_.”_

At this point both friends settle in an unspoken staring contest, their hands on their hips, same resolute look in their eyes. But, however stubborn Anne may be, Diana has become an expert in getting to the core of the issue.

“Just tell me what is it that you’ve told yourself to sabotage your own happiness so I can tell you why it isn’t true,” she says calmly.

Anne gapes at her like she’s about to deny it, but it only takes one raised eyebrow for her defenses to fall. “I… I just can’t,” she mutters, voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Why?” Diana asks earnestly. “Why can’t you?”

“Because…” Anne looks away, trying to blink away the tears of frustration that are threatening to fall. “Because he’s my student’s uncle, and it’s inappropriate, and I won’t jeopardize my job for someone I don’t even know.”

“Anne, this is the 21st century, nobody cares if you date a student’s family member! Especially if you can be professional about it, and being professional is your default. Besides, didn’t you say he didn’t even go to the school until recently?”

“Yes, but he’s there picking his niece up all the time now!”

“Gee, I wonder why!” Diana deadpans.

Anne sighs defeatedly. “Look… I know it sounds like I’m overreacting. But this job is important to me, and I already feel like I’m not taken seriously without dating a student’s uncle added in the mix. I don’t want to give people more reasons to doubt me, and I don’t want to disappoint Miss Stacy.”

“Look, I’m only saying you’re thinking in absolutes,” Diana insists. “I don’t think a date with this very cute, very nice guy will jeopardize your entire career. You don’t have to choose between professional success and personal happiness, it’s not either or. You can go on a date with him, and see where it goes. Take it slow at first if you want, keep it in the down low if you’re worried about people from the school finding out. Besides, the school term is nearly over, you’ve been saying that for days, complaining about all the work you have to do. You’ll no longer even be that girl’s teacher in a month! How is that inappropriate?”

Anne stares at her best friend with her arms crossed in front of her chest and an unreadable expression. “I hate it when you’re right,” she finally mutters.

“That must suck for you, because I’m always right,” Diana beams. Then she engulfs Anne in a hug. “I just want you to be happy, Anne. You deserve it more than anyone.”

“Thank you, Diana.”

“And the moping has really been awful, please make out with the hot doctor already.”

Anne swats her so-called best friend arm. “Diana Barry, you’re the worst kindred spirit in the history of kindred spirits,” she cries, only half joking.

“Well, you’re stuck with me now, Shirley-Cuthbert,” Diana teases, “what are you gonna do about it?”

Anne grins mischievously and lightly shoves her friend’s shoulder. “Tag, you’re it!” she yells excitedly as she starts running deeper into the forest, leaving a dumbfounded Diana behind her.

“That’s _so_ not fair,” Diana calls after her, quick to start chasing her friend. “Those kids are rubbing off on you!”

Anne laughs unabashedly, feeling freer and happier than she has in weeks as she runs through the familiar forest. The sound of Diana laughing behind her take her back to the golden days of her childhood, the adventures they wrote for themselves and acted out every single day. Soon, Anne reaches their clearing, and looks behind to see Diana quickly catching up to her. The spirit of her 13-year-old self suddenly pushes her to do something as impressive as incredibly stupid, and Anne starts to climb the tallest tree she can see, something she hasn’t done in almost a decade.

She faintly hears Diana begging her to come down, but she can’t stop now. She has to get to the top, just like she used to. She has to see her island from up high once again. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert has never done anything in halves. She climbs branch after branch until she feels the sun shine on her face, her forest at her feet. She takes a deep breath, and pure joy fills her lungs, every anxiety forgotten, every fear placated. Just complete, utter peace with the world around her.

Until suddenly the branch gives way.

The last thing she hears is Diana’s voice screaming her name. And then the world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I’m sorry.  
2\. big big big shoutout to megs368 (@onedayiwillflyfree) because she’s the best editor. full credit to her on the description of anne and diana’s apartment, with this chapter I discovered I suck at describing places and she came and saved the day. I hope you’re following her story “When the Sun Begins to Fall” because y’all are not READY. you’re the best megan <3  
3\. did you catch the dear evan hansen reference?


	4. i was enchanted to meet you (please don’t be in love with someone else)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “it’s been 84 years,” you scream at me  
“time isn’t real and nothing really matters,” I reply as I retrat back to the cave I’ve been in for the past three months
> 
> for real, though. I’m so sorry. my only excuse is the worst writer’s block in the history of writer’s block and an unhealthy amount of self doubt. but I was determined to finish this and all your lovely comments encouraged me to do so, so here it is :) (if I haven’t replied to your comment please know I 100% have read it and cried over it and I really really appreciated it, but was too embarrassed by this stupidly long hiatus to reply lol)
> 
> see ya on the other side!

Gilbert has seen his fair share of shocking views while working at Avonlea’s Hospital, especially when he’s on ER duty. However, nothing could prepare him for the way his heart almost comes to a stop at the sight of an unconscious Anne Shirley being brought in in an ambulance and hurried into one of the examination rooms, a panicked brunette trailing behind.

Running on pure instinct, he rushes to the ambulance operator and frantically asks what was wrong with the redheaded woman they just brought in—had a rough fall from a tree, a few broken bones, apparently nothing serious, but she did hit her head and was unresponsive the entire ambulance ride so they’re worried about internal damage—and then proceeds to do something he has never done before: he calls in a favor with Doctor Rose.

Doctor Winifred Rose was Gilbert’s first friend when he first started working at the hospital. They were two of the youngest members of staff, they had a similar sense of humor, and they admired each other’s work very much. At first they had mistaken their good chemistry for something more, but after a couple awkward dates they both realized they were much better off as good friends. Up until today, that had meant bringing coffee to each other in the middle of a long shift, exchanging interesting research developments over email, and the occasional shared secret smile at some of the antics of other colleagues and patients. Gilbert had never taken advantage of their friendship until he checked the updated room chart on the computer and saw Winnie’s name assigned to the room Miss Shirley has just been rushed into.

The moment he sees Winifred rushing down the corridor his body reacts before his mind can catch up, and he grabs her arm.

“Gilbert, I don’t have time right n—” she starts to protest, quick to dismiss him.

“I know,” he interrupts, the edge in his voice making her turn to him in confusion. “Winnie, I need you to switch patients with me.”

“What? But—”

“Winnie, _please_,” he implores. She must feel the desperate energy radiating off him, because her demeanor changes.

“Okay,” she concedes with an odd glint in her eyes. Gilbert squeezes her hand and takes off, leaving a confused—and mildly amused—Winifred calling after him. “I want an explanation later! With details!”

Gilbert pretends not to hear her and heads to the examination room. When he arrives he sees the nurses have already changed Miss Shirley out of her clothes and into a blue hospital gown. The brunette woman that arrived with her is nowhere to be seen, so he can guess they’ve already sent her to the waiting room. One of the nurses finishes setting her IV and informs him her vitals look normal. Gilbert’s heart lurches at the sight of the unconscious redhead lying in front of him, and the pull he feels towards her overwhelms him for a second. He forces his brain to go into doctor mode, knowing he’ll be useless if he lets his feelings overcome him. _She’s just another patient. She’s going to be okay. _

Gilbert takes a deep breath, and gets to work.

***

After the results of various examinations are finished, Gilbert can confirm that the worst of her injuries are a broken arm, some bruised ribs, and a sprained ankle. She has no internal bleeding, and her unconsciousness is probably just a result of the shock of the fall rather than brain damage. It’s nothing short of a miracle, but somehow it doesn’t surprise him.

He walks back into her room with a smile and grabs her file, ready to tell the nurse she is ready for visitors. That’s when he notices a little detail for the first time.

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert._

…Cuthbert?

Miss Shirley is… _married_?

Just before his brain can start spiraling, he hears her grumbling and practically runs to her side. As she finally wakes up, she slowly scans her surroundings until she lands on him, and her blue eyes go impossibly wide.

“Gil- Mr- _Doctor Blythe_?!” she asks, clearly taken aback.

“Good afternoon, Miss Shirley,” he replies calmly. He’s done this enough times to be able to ignore the loud drumming of his heart and look somewhat professional. He can’t ignore the way relief washes over him at the sound of her voice, though. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m… okay, I think,” she looks down at herself and notices the cast on her arm for the first time. “Wait, am _I_ okay?”

Gilbert can’t help chuckling. “For the most part, yes you are. Your little accident in the forest earned you a broken arm, a sprain in your ankle, and a few bruised ribs.” Anne’s horrified look prompts Gilbert to reassure her in a more serious tone. “It could’ve been much worse. Honestly, you were lucky. You came here unconscious, but we’ve ruled out any serious brain damage. Do you remember what happened?”

Anne frowns as she recollects what happened that morning. “I was taking a walk around the forest, for a school project. I was telling Diana about…” she trails off, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He thinks he sees a faint blush appear on her cheeks, but before he can register she’s frantically looking around the room. “Diana! Oh my god, she must be worried sick. How long have I been… unconscious?”

“You’ve only been here for a little over an hour, I was actually coming in to update your file before letting visitors in right when you woke up,” Gilbert explains. “I’ll tell the nurse to call her in.”

Not long after, a beautiful brunette barrels into the room with tears still in her eyes.

“Anne!” she exclaims, rushing towards her.

“My dearest Diana, I’m so sorry!”

“Are you okay?” she asks. Anne proceeds to inform her of her condition, assuring her that she’s alright given the circumstances.

Diana’s eyes scan the redhead, clearly trying to assess the damage. She finally decides on taking the hand of her good arm. “I can’t believe you’re okay. When I saw you falling from that tree I thought you were going to die,” she wipes the fresh tears off her face. “If you ever do something like that again, I will kill you. I will literally murder you.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Anne laughs. The movement hurts her ribs and she grimaces. “Ugh. Don’t make me laugh. My body hates me more than you do right now.”

“I could never hate you,” Diana rolls her eyes. Then she turns to the young doctor awkwardly standing by the door with a strange look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ve been so rude. Thank you for taking such good care of Anne, Doctor…”

“Blythe,” Gilbert replies, realizing with a start he hasn’t said a word since the woman entered the room. He swallows the thoughts that are clouding his head and offers his hand. “My name is Dr Gilbert Blythe, and there’s no need to thank me, I assure you. Ms Shirley…_Cuthbert_ seems to be a very resilient individual.”

Diana stares at him with a strange glint in her eyes as she shakes his hand. “Doctor Blythe, huh?” She finally says, casting a knowing look to Anne, who is thoroughly inspecting the cast on her right arm. Gilbert looks at the strange interaction with confusion before Diana turns back to him. “Well, _Doctor Blythe_, I am grateful nonetheless. Will Anne need to spend the night?”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” he assures them. “She will need to stay so we can finish administering the pain meds and run some tests again, just in case. She should be good to go in a couple hours, though.”

“That’s great news!” She smiles, then looks back at Anne. “What do you say I go home and grab you a change of clothes then? I texted Marilla and Matthew too, I’ll call them and tell them everything’s alright. You should call them later so they believe me, though.”

“You’re a godsend, my dear,” Anne exclaims, smiling fondly at Diana.

“I know I am,” the brunette smirks. “I’ll be back in a couple hours.” Careful not to hurt her, Diana leans in to kiss Anne’s forehead before turning to Gilbert once more, a quizzical smile still on her face. “It’s been a pleasure, Doctor Blythe.”

***

_She’s married. Of course she’s married._

Gilbert goes through the rest of his patients in a daze. Luckily, most are simple enough cases and no one notices how distracted he really is.

_She’s married to a gorgeous woman. _

After an hour or so of prescribing antibiotics and giving some stitches, Gilbert finds himself pacing outside Anne’s room. He can’t bring himself to face her just yet, but he has to. If not because it’s definitely not her fault that he’s having an inner meltdown, then because he’s her doctor and has a duty. He clutches the folder in his arms with Anne’s final test results and discharge papers, and forces himself to calm down and gain some composure. _Jesus Christ, Blythe, you never even talked to her for more than five minutes, get a grip._ He clears his throat, trying to get rid of the ever growing knot residing there, and knocks on the door.

“Come in!” Anne says brightly from the other side.

When he enters the room, the sight of her almost takes his breath away. She’s laying in bed, trying to read a very worn book using only her good arm. The late afternoon sun is shining directly outside the window, casting a warm light across the room and making her hair look like it’s caught on fire. Even in a hospital bed Anne seems to be a beautiful mythical creature, too radiant to be in such an ordinary and gloomy place.

_So much for getting a grip._

“Hello, uh…” Gilbert chokes awkwardly, his attempt at composure thrown out the window already. Anne doesn’t seem to notice, though.

“I believe you may call me Anne, Doctor Blythe,” she says with a smile. “I recall telling you most adults do so, and after saving my life today you’ve certainly gained the privilege of addressing me more informally than my seven-year-old students.”

This makes Gilbert chuckle. “I wouldn’t say I saved your life, you only needed some patching up and a bit of rest. I’ll gladly accept the privilege though, as long as you call me Gilbert.”

“Well, I’m still extremely grateful for the excellent patching up, Gilbert,” she grins.

“You’re very welcome. How are you feeling, Anne?”

“Like I fell off a tree,” she deadpans, making him smile. “But I’m sure it could be much worse.”

“I agree. I’m prescribing you some pain meds in case you have trouble sleeping, though. I’d advise staying off trees for a while too.” He looks at her and the sweet smile she’s giving him makes his chest swell. And then he remembers, and forces himself to look away. “Isn’t your… partner back yet?”

She looks a little confused by his choice of words, and he winces internally. She doesn’t comment on it, though.

“You mean Diana? No, she texted me a while ago.” She nods at an open brown backpack plopped on her bedside table. “My phone fared much better than me after the fall, thank God. Apparently she was stuck in traffic on her way to our apartment. She should be driving back now, hopefully she’ll get here soon. Is it okay if I wait here?”

“Yes, of course! Take all the time you need. I’ll come again when you’re ready to go.” An awkward silence falls between them, and Gilbert clears his throat before nodding at her and turning to the door.

“Gilbert!” She calls after him, and he swears he can hear a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Gilbert turns slowly. “Yes?”

Anne is fidgeting with her hands, looking a bit nervous. “Would you mind... staying for a bit? I mean, only if you’re not busy. Well obviously you must be incredibly busy, that was stupid of me to ask.” She cringes and looks down, avoiding his eyes. “I’m sorry, forget I said anything, it just gets rather lonely in here.”

Gilbert knows it’s not the best idea considering the way his heart is currently threatening to jump out of his body right now, but he already knows he’s incapable of denying her anything. He moves to sit at the foot of the hospital bed and smiles kindly when she looks up, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

“Of course,” he says. “I can stay for a bit, I know the feeling. And I was about to take my break.”

She flashes a grateful smile that completely disarms him. Desperate for a distraction he looks at the book in her lap, smiling a bit when he recognizes the title.

“Pride and Prejudice, I should’ve guessed.”

“I hope you don’t mean to insult my favorite book of all time, _Doctor Blythe_,” she asks with a raised eyebrow. “It’s saved me from many a dark days in my life, including ones spent in a lonely hospital bed.”

“Oh not at all, _Miss Shirley_. _My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me_,” he quotes with a smirk. “It’s one of my favorite quotes. It suits you.”

Anne is positively shocked. She was trying to make peace with her—quite possibly unrequited—feelings for Gilbert Blythe, but hearing him casually quoting her favorite novel sends bolts of electricity down her body and her brain suddenly forgets how to function.

“How... what...”

“It was Mary’s favorite book too,” Gilbert says, anticipating her questions. When she looks at him with confusion he elaborates, a sad smile tugging at his lips. “Delly’s mom. She... passed away a few years ago. I read to her sometimes, when she was too tired to get out of bed. She always asked for Pride and Prejudice.”

Anne reaches for his hand and squeezes his fingers.

“I’m so terribly sorry for your loss. Delphine tells stories about her mom sometimes in class. I know how tragic a loss like that can be,” she says earnestly, and Gilbert senses she knows more than she deserves about grief. “I didn’t know her name though, I’m sorry for bringing up painful memories.”

“Don’t be, I actually loved reading the book with her. It took both of our minds off reality for a while. And it made Mary happy, she asked me to make sure Delly’s future boyfriends were up to Mr Darcy’s standards.”

Anne chuckles. “She sounds like a true kindred spirit. I would’ve loved the chance to meet her.”

“She would’ve loved you,” he smiles wistfully before he realizes what he just said. “As Delly’s teacher I mean! She’s become so passionate about learning and exploring the world, and it’s thanks to you.“

Anne ducks her head, slightly embarrassed by the compliment. “I can’t take the credit for that. She’s always been a curious girl, and extremely kind.”

“But your guidance has been invaluable, I assure you. You foster that curiosity and kindness, not every teacher does. Mary would’ve loved that, and she certainly wouldn’t have accidentally insulted you on your first meeting.”

Anne laughs. “It’s water under the bridge. Thank you for your words, it means a lot.”

“I know I already apologized but I really am sorry for what I said,” he adds with a serious expression. “I never wanted to imply I doubt you as a professional, that has never been the case.”

“It’s okay, I promise. I owe you an apology too. I shouldn’t have assumed the worst.” Anne looks down, a sad expression clouding her eyes. “You caught me at the end of an incredibly frustrating day, and I’m famous for my short temper. I really couldn’t deal with another person doubting me.”

“Another person?” Gilbert asks, genuine surprise in his voice. “Who could ever doubt your skills?”

“Oh, believe me, plenty of people,” she laughs bitterly. “Most of the older teachers, some parents… They think my methods are odd. I’ve heard the word ‘preposterous’ thrown around too, they’d rather I make the kids memorize information and call it a day. Miss Stacy, the principal, is usually on my side, but that specific day I felt like I was letting her down too.”

“I can’t believe anyone would ever question your methods when they so clearly work,” he quips, angry on her behalf.

“I’m generally used to it because I usually prove them wrong,” she declares, and her eyes light up with fervor. “I know what I’m doing, and I work very hard to make a difference. I won’t stick to the old methods when I know mine are more effective, I’d change the whole system if I had the chance. Those kids deserve it. I decided long ago I must be a relentless thorn in the side of those who refuse to amend the status quo.”

Gilbert knows he’s staring at her like an idiot, but he can’t help it. Her passion seeps right out of her as she speaks, and he hangs onto every word. He hasn’t felt so drawn to a person in his whole life, and he realizes with a start that he’d happily listen to her plans for changing the world every single day of his life. He’d be right by her side helping put them to practice, too.

“You absolutely must,” he finally says, and he knows he can’t keep the admiration off his eyes. “People can be set in the old ways, but you being in that school and proving how wrong they are is a sign of how movable the world can be. You can’t give up.”

Anne studies him with an odd glint in her eye. “I wouldn’t dare,” she smiles. “I think you’re a kindred spirit after all, Gilbert Blythe.”

“Am I?” He asks, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

“Yes,” she declares without an ounce of doubt.

“Even after that awful first impression?” Gilbert raises his eyebrows.

Anne rolls her eyes. “I think we’ve established it wasn’t either of our best moments.” After a moment she offers him her hand with a teasing smile. “Truce?”

He takes it with a smile. “Truce.”

The contact sends tingles up Gilbert’s arm, and he can’t bring himself to let go. As they look into each other’s eyes, he realizes she isn’t letting go either. Her bright blue eyes are piercing into his, and his heart is in danger of spontaneously combusting. A loud _ping_ brings them back to reality, and they look away from each other with a start.

Anne checks her phone, silently cursing it for breaking the moment. “Oh, it’s Diana. She says she’ll be here in about twenty minutes. Thank God, I miss my shower most dearly.”

Gilbert takes a deep breath and decides to steer the conversation into a safer territory. Anne called him a kindred spirit, and he desperately wants her to be right. She’s married, and he has to get that into his head before he develops stronger feelings for her and ruins his chances at a beautiful friendship.

“That’s great,” he smiles, only a hint of sadness in his eyes. “So… how long have you been together?”

Anne looks at him blankly. She blinks once. Twice. “I beg your pardon?”

Gilbert‘s eyes go wide in panic. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosy. You don’t have to tell me anything, of course. It’s just that you looked very happy together earlier, and I saw... so I kinda assumed you were _married_…” He’s rambling but he can’t stop himself. He can’t even look at her, he’s so mortified. “Anyway, you make a lovely couple, but I don’t want to intrude, I just…”

He finally stops talking when he hears her yelp, his doctor brain coming back in full force. Then he realizes she’s clutching her bruised ribs, which must really hurt because she’s laughing so hard there are tears streaming down her face.

“You thought… we were…” Another burst of laughter comes over her and she winces. “Ouch! Laughing is really painful, you know? You really shouldn’t be this funny. My wellbeing is at risk, Doctor Blythe.”

Gilbert can’t respond to that, as he is very much frozen to the spot. Anne is trying very hard not to burst out laughing again, but it’s proving to be rather difficult.

“Gilbert, are you okay?” She asks, eyes still full of mirth.

“I’m… and you’re not… but I thought… and _your name_!” He babbles, still dumbfounded.

“What about my name?” Anne looks genuinely confused.

”When you were admitted and I got your file… your last name is Shirley-Cuthbert!” He exclaims.

“Yes…?”

“It’s hyphenated!”

Realization dawns on Anne and she grins at him. “And your first thought was that I was _married_?”

“Um, yeah.”

“To Diana?!”

“Yes?”

“Oh my goodness, this is precious,” she wipes the tears off her face with her good hand. “Delphine was right, you really are a moke.”

“Hey!”

“I don’t even wear a ring!”

“You live together! And you were being very affectionate earlier, you even called her _my dear_! What was I supposed to think?”

“Okay, I can see how that could be confusing,” she admits with a soft chuckle. “To be completely fair, we have been told we act like an old married couple before.”

Finally, Gilbert bursts out laughing too. His head is going in a million directions, and he rubs his eyes trying to make sense of the last five minutes of his life. After a moment he looks back at Anne, who’s still smiling at him teasingly.

“I always manage to put my foot in it with you, don’t I?” He sighs.

“You kind of do,” she grins. “Why is that?”

Gilbert lowers his gaze, feeling hesitant all of a sudden. “I guess… you make me nervous.”

When he looks back up he almost expects her to laugh at him again. Instead, she’s staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“I make you _nervous_?” She asks, voice impossibly small. Gilbert merely nods at her, a soft smile tugging at his lips. She returns it, a warm feeling spreading through her chest. His hazel eyes are looking at her with an intensity she wasn’t expecting, and suddenly she needs him to _know_. “My name… it’s because I’m adopted.”

“_Oh_.”

“Yeah. My parents died when I was a baby. I spent most of my childhood in the foster system until I was adopted by the Cuthberts.” She pauses to take a shaky breath, and Gilbert can’t stop himself before reaching for her hand. She squeezes his fingers with gratitude. “My life before them wasn’t… the best, and sometimes… Sometimes I’m having a bad day, and those old feelings come back, and it’s very easy to think I’m not… good enough. And to snap at well meaning guys when they’re just trying to compliment me.”

“Now I really feel like a moke,” he admits.

Anne snorts, then winces again. She slaps his arm. “Seriously Gilbert. Stop making me laugh.”

“I’m sorry,” he looks genuinely apologetic. “You didn’t have to tell me.”

“I know,” she smiles. “I wanted to. And anyway, I like to think the universe decided to overcompensate those first few years of loneliness with a lifetime of joy. The Cuthberts are the best parents I could’ve ever imagined, and I have an _excellent_ imagination. Diana has been my dearest bosom friend since the day we met—nothing more though,” she can’t help but tease him again, which makes him roll his eyes. “I found a job that I love, and plenty of kindred spirits along the way.”

He looks at her then, and he can feel his chest expand with admiration for this strong, resilient, impossibly optimistic woman. There’s a hint of something stronger tugging at his heartstrings, but he decides to ignore it for the moment being. Instead, he looks down at their still interlocked hands and feels a sudden urge of baring his soul to her.

“My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad died when I was in high school. I worked and travelled for a few years , trying to figure out how to move forward, and that’s how I found Bash. Or we found each other, I guess. And he became my brother. I’m thankful for him every day—when he’s not calling me a moke, that is,” he smirks, and her eyes shine with laughter. “It’s not the same, but… I understand.”

Anne has never felt a pull so strong as the one she feels towards this man, like her very soul is begging her to hold him and never let him go. She knew she was drawn to him, she could admit she was attracted to him, but this… this feels like _more_. She can feel tears about to spill, and she decides to let them.

“I told you. _Kindred spirits._”

The smile he gives her is equally bright and watery, and it makes her whole body tingle. She slowly sits up and wipes her tears, ignoring the way her bruised body protests. He still notices, of course, so he scoots closer and gently puts a hand in her lower back to help her sit straighter. When she looks up she notices they’re almost nose to nose, and her breath catches. His eyes betray him and cast a look at her lips, and when he looks back up she can feel her cheeks flushing.

“Can I tell you something?” He asks, voice almost a whisper.

“Yes.”

“I’m really glad you’re not married,” he jokes halfheartedly. His eyes are serious, though.

She can’t find it in herself to laugh or tease anymore. Instead, she slowly leans towards him, and she can feel him leaning in too until their noses are brushing together. She closes her eyes when she feels his breath on her face, and for once her mind is completely quiet, too busy basking in how right this feels.

The sound of a swift knock on the door right before the doorknob starts to turn makes them jump apart. Well, it makes Gilbert jump back to his initial position at the foot of the bed. Anne winces at the loss of his hand supporting her, but quickly regains her composure just in time to see Diana bursting into the room.

“I’m so sorry Anne, the traffic today is insane,” her friend exclaims. Then she notices Anne’s very flustered companion sitting on her bed and can’t keep the smug smile off her face. “Hello Doctor Blythe! Is everything alright?”

Anne shoots her a warning look, but Diana decides to ignore it.

“Hi! Hello, uh, Diana,” Gilbert mumbles, silently cursing his brain for being too… _preoccupied_ to remember how to form sentences. “Everything’s perfect! I was just, uh, here. With the release form. For Anne! I was about to leave, really. My break is almost over and I still have three hours until my shift is over. I’ll go tell the nurse you’re ready to go and, uh…” He can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face when he looks back at Anne, who’s currently staring at him with a very amused expression. “I’ll see you. _Soon_.”

Her heart jumps a little at the emphasis in his voice, but before she can say anything Gilbert bolts out the door. When she looks back at Diana her best friend is giving her a very pointed look.

“What on earth did you do to that poor guy?”

“Well, thanks to you nothing, really,” Anne jokes.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert!” Diana mock exclaims.

“Do you have my clothes? I’ll tell you everything in the car. I’m in dire need of a long, hot shower.”

“I bet you are,” her best friend mutters.

“_Diana_.”

***

Gilbert Blythe is _tired_.

He’s finally finished the longest, most strange shift of his life, and he still hasn’t wrapped his head around everything that’s happened.

Anne was hurt, Anne was there, Anne was okay.

Anne asked him to stay. Anne was married, but then she wasn’t.

Anne leaned in…

_Anne_.

Gilbert is in fact so tired that when he gets out of the building and sees her standing there, looking at him with those big blue eyes, he thinks he’s hallucinating. Surely he must be having some sort of fever dream, because it’s impossible that she’s there, looking devastatingly beautiful in a blue dress, her long red hair falling in curls over her shoulders.

But then he notices the scratches in her face, and the bandage in her ankle, and that big white cast in her arm, and he knows she’s real because he’d never conjure a version of her where she was hurt.

“Anne?” He sounds as dumbfounded as he feels. She gives him a shy smile, and it’s the most unsure he’s ever seen her.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hi,” he replies in a daze. He’s buzzing with emotions, but finally his brain settles on worry. “Are you alright?”

“What? Oh, yes! I’m perfectly fine.”

“Then…” He gulps, trying not to get carried away. “Why are you here?”

“I… Diana talked me into it,” she looks at her feet, her voice quiet with nerves. “Well I wanted… and you said _soon_. And I didn’t know how soon was _soon_, and I forgot to give you my number and I couldn’t… I mean, I didn’t want to…”

In other circumstances Gilbert might have been able to tease her or make a joke or, really, just say _something_. But Gilbert is tired, and in shock, and possibly losing his mind because the wind is carrying the scent of her shampoo and now he knows Anne Shirley-Cuthbert’s hair smells like apples. For some reason this piece of information is what he’s focusing on, and what’s making him struggle to breathe like a human being. This is why he just can’t come up with an answer, so he stands there and she looks at her feet, and the whole situation is ridiculous.

After a charged pause Anne squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath, and when her eyes find his again she no longer looks nervous. She looks resolute and ready for battle.

“This morning before the… tree incident, I was having a major meltdown in the forest. I’ve been really stressed about this big school project, because I wanted everyone who’s ever doubted me to respect me, and to realize they were wrong. I wanted them to see me as a serious, professional woman, a skilled educator, someone they can trust. I’ve always thought being taken seriously was the ultimate goal, and that a single misstep would ruin it forever. And then I literally ran into your arms, and here’s this guy who’s charming, and funny, and… handsome, yes. Don’t let it get to your head! But then you were Delphine’s uncle. And you made a comment, and deep down I did know you meant well but it was easier to be angry at you because then my plan was intact. But then you came back, and you apologized, and then you… kept coming back.”

Anne smiles at him, and it’s not a big smile but it reaches her eyes. The wind is making her hair fly in different directions and when it falls across her face Gilbert has a sudden urge to tuck it behind her ear. Of course, she just does it herself before he can summon the courage to do it.

“I’m not used to pushing people away and having them come back. I told myself you were so often at the school because you’re a great uncle. And you are! You should hear the amazing stories Delly tells in class,” she chuckles. Then she takes a step towards him. “But then you’d look at me like you were… waiting to see me. And a tiny part of me hoped… I mean, as far as I know you hadn’t been to the school that often until…”

“Until I met you,” he finishes for her, finally finding his voice. He takes another step.

“Yes,” she breathes. “But I didn’t let myself think about it, because I thought all my hard work would be dismissed if I were… involved with the uncle of one of my students. A student that, by the way, is a little wingwoman in training, just so you know,” she adds with a smirk.

“_Delly_?” He exclaims, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“The one and only. She’s been really insistent on talking wonders about you whenever I’m around. I can’t say it didn’t work,” she smirks. Then her face falls slightly. “I panicked, to be honest, and I tried to stay away, and I’ve been moping around ever since. This morning I took Diana with me to the forest, and she called me on my bullshit as she often does. And she was right, because she always is.” She suddenly looks at him with a very serious expression. “But don’t ever tell her I said that because I’ll never live it down.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” he promises, and he’s rewarded with a brilliant smile.

“Anyway…” she trails off.

“Anyway,” he whispers.

“I’ve realized that I was making excuses because I was confused and afraid to get hurt. I’m not anymore. I really like you. And I came here because I couldn’t wait until whenever I saw you next at school. You said your shift ended around this time, and I thought you might want to have some dinner. With me.”

By the time Anne’s done talking they’ve unconsciously moved so close together Gilbert could count all the freckles on her face if he wanted to. The wind makes her hair fall on her face again. This time he does reach for it before she can, tucking it behind her ear as she tries to conceal a soft gasp. From this angle, her eyes look impossibly big and hopeful. He wants to tell her so many things. How he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about her since that very first day. How he’s fantasized about asking her out more times than he can count, and yet this scenario didn’t occur to him once. How she always manages to surprise him, inspire him, keep him on his toes, and he wants her to keep doing that for as long as they can.

“You fell off a tree less than twelve hours ago and you still came back here to ask me to dinner,” is what he finally settles on, voice full of disbelief.

“Yes?” She replies. Then she deflates. “When you put it that way this looks like a terrible idea. You’ve been here for hours, you must be completely exhausted. I’m so s—”

Her apology dies in her throat because suddenly Gilbert is taking her face between his hands and kissing her. His kiss is gentle at first, his doctor brain still somewhat aware that she’s hurt. But then his tongue brushes against her lower lip and she lets out a whimper and the world falls away.

It’s a long while before they finally break apart, both gasping for air and grinning like idiots. Gilbert touches his forehead to hers and caresses her cheek, and for a moment they just stare at each other in content silence. Then he kisses her nose and grabs her good hand, the one that’s not in a cast pressed between their bodies.

“How does Chinese takeout and a movie sound?” He asks, still grinning.

“It sounds positively scrumptious,” she replies, squeezing his hand.

“Can we take it to your apartment?”

“Oh?”

“Unless you really want to explain to my matchmaker of a niece why her favorite teacher is being thoroughly kissed by her uncle in the living room,” he raises his eyebrows.

“Okay, my apartment it is!” She quips, already marching towards his car.

“I thought so,” he smirks as he trails off behind her.

She turns around with a sly smile. “Is the thorough kissing still on the agenda?”

He pulls her towards him and leans in to whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Oh, very much so. Doctor’s orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY SMOOCHES
> 
> you can’t be too mad at me after that... right? I made Gilbert casually quote pride and prejudice! Dianne’s extreme sapphic energy made him a whole mess!!
> 
> I really hope you liked this (if you’re even still here, I wouldn’t blame you if you gave up). I’ve been really unsure about, well, everything since I graduated in December, and it makes me sad that I made you wait this long for the ending. but your comments always make my day, so tell me how you liked it!!
> 
> the biggest of thank yous to top 10 best human being (and editor) in the whole world megs_368 (onedayiwillflyfree on tumblr). having her helping me with this was incredible, and being able to help her with ‘when the sun begins to fall’ was a privilege (stay tuned for the epilogue, y’all are not ready!!). thank you for being my friend, and for validating all my cheesy ideas <3 
> 
> okay that’s all from me!! I’m slowly getting back into the habit of writing, and I have lots of time, so if you have any prompts or one shot ideas leave a comment or message me on tumblr @rootedbutfl0wing and I’ll try to make it justice :)
> 
> —Irina

**Author's Note:**

> folks, I think we all need some lighthearted shirbert content to get through this season. there's one episode left and I'm Not Okay so I'm back with a cute lil au to help all of us cope. I saw this concept on twitter a few weeks ago and couldn't get it out of my head, so I made a plan this time!!! look at me. aren't you proud.
> 
> huge thanks to megs368 (@onedayiwillflyfree on tumblr) for proofreading!! she's a sweetheart and crazy talented, go check out her amazing fic "when the sun begins to fall" if you haven't already <3
> 
> let me know what you think!! and as always, come chat with me on tumblr @rootedbutfl0wing <3  
-Irina


End file.
